The attachment mechanism of the present invention is designed for use with a swivel type of connection used with high chairs, one example of such mechanism being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,163 entitled "Adjustable Swinging Tray For High Chairs," issued Jan. 4, 1972. In that particular configuration, there is provided a tray having a detachable snap connection with respect to one arm and a removable and adjustable swivel connecting the tray to the other arm so that the tray is swingable in a compound manner on arcs having axes generally parallel to the arm to which it is secured and also on a axis at right angles thereto.
This type of mechanism is used in conjunction with other types of structures such as desks and the like wherein the same compound swinging mechanism allows the particular surface to be effectively stored adjacent the side of the chair and still ready for use when desired.
One of the problems arising when using this device with a tray for a high chair is that the mechanisms which have been used on the opposite side of the swivel require that the user have both hands free in order to release the tray from that side so that it may be lifted and swung into an inoperative position. This is the situation in connection with the above-identified patent. In that patent there is provided a latch which is released by pulling on a small button, and then lifting the tray while the button is held in its retracted position. without some extreme manipulation, this requires that both hands be used.
However, it has been determined that in many instances, when the person who is to manipulate the tray of the high chair wishes to place the tray in the operative position, that person quite often is holding a baby or small child in one arm and has only the use of one hand. This situation also exists when the baby is to be removed from the high chair and is held in position with one hand while the tray is being removed. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a swivel type tray for attachment to a high chair wherein the tray may be released from the arm opposite the swivel and easily lifted and rotated with one hand while the other hand is effectively immobilized.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a relatively simple latching mechanism which is spring biased into a lock position, but may be easily released from the lock positioned by exerting a force counter to the biased with only one hand.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the drawings.